Requisitions
Each player will be able to requisition some gear when he/she lost his to get back on track. Means of this requisition will differ based on faction. Gear will be either base, better or top level. Balance Balance players will be able to requisition basic gear for free from balance quartermaster (optional 'addon' to a mobile outpost). If they'll have enough cash in that outpost or still with them, they will be able to purchase some (or full set) of better gear (limited supply for that player), or very expensive top gear (limited supply for the whole faction). This cash will go to the guild owning that outpost. Balance players will be also able to 'rent' the better and top gear by making a deposit which will slowly deplete over time and be returned upon returning the equipment. Order Order requisition will be based on player's loyalty points level in relation to other order players (will be tracked how much the player gained from the beginning of the era). If they will be in the lowest percentile, they will be only able to requisition the base gear. They will be able to requisition better gear by spending the loyalty points but not be able to get the top level gear at all. If they will be in the middle percentile, they will be able to requisition basic unlimited for free, better limited but free or top gear limited (across faction) but for expensive loyalty points. Top percentile will be able to requisition basic for free, better for free with higher limit and top gear for free but also limited across faction. Chaos Chaos will be able to requisition basic gear only at certain power ranking either inside the maelstrom or in a rift from a chaos interface(stub). No better gear or top gear at all. Once at higher ranking they will be able to requisition gear in the same way - of higher quality in a limited amount per day per player. Or basic gear unlimited for free. They won't be able to requisition top gear at all. At top rankings they will be able to requisition (faction limited) top gear for free, better gear for free with higher limit and basic gear unlimited. When written 'unlimited' - there will actually be a limit based on how many 'sets' of gear will be available to those quartermasters or interfaces. Order will have to move those resources by foot (or carts) to the outposts unless they are being produced there by crafting players. Chaos or balance will be able to steal those basic and better sets when raiding that outpost. Top gear will be in a protected location that will be lootable only upon total destruction of the outpost. Officers and leaders will be able to issue orders to move those resources from outpost to outpost and reward loyalty points for those that will complete the task. Number of people needed (and rewarded) will be determined by the size of the operation. Balance will also have to supply their quartermasters. On tech tier 1 it will be rewarded by cash by the guilds controlling the outposts but from tier 2 onwards that can be done through the vacuum tubes without having the players transport it manually. Guilds owning the outpost will have to pay maintenance fee for the tube/teleports. (they will be able to set out cash contracts for repair that players will be able to claim if they will be the ones repairing.. price will have a minimum but no maximum).